Cuando se rompe el equilibrio
by Chinese colored
Summary: Ambos sabían que esa parte del ruso existía. Ambos decidieron asumir el riesgo, y ahora que todo se ha torcido... ¿Qué puede hacer Yao, sino huir? ¿Qué puede hacer Iván, sino atraparlo? La fina línea que equilibraba sus vidas se había roto... ¿O quizá no?
1. Cuando se rompe el equilibrio

**Prompt:** Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel del chino, desprovistos de cualquier sentimiento positivo. Un demencial brillo relampagueó en los ojos violetas del ruso.

- Quiero que juegues conmigo, ¿da? Vamos a jugar…

**Palabras:** 947

**Advertencia(s):** Sadismo, lalalá (8)

**Disclaimer:** Nop. No son míos todavía.

* * *

Aquello era de locos. De locos. No sabía en qué momento las cosas se habían torcido tanto, pero ahora aquellos ojos violetas refulgían como los de una bestia a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Su presa, que en aquel momento tenía un nombre: Yao Wang.

La bestia también tenía un nombre, Iván Braginski, pero ese nombre era algo que él mismo ya había olvidado, para dar paso al delicioso placer que otorga la anticipación. Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel del chino, desprovistos de cualquier sentimiento positivo. Un demencial brillo relampagueó en los ojos violetas del ruso.

- Quiero que juegues conmigo, ¿da? Vamos a jugar… - Aquella sonrisa helada, pavorosa; envió escalofríos a través de la espalda del asiático. – Pero será más divertido si te dejo intentar huir…

Yao sabía muy bien que hacerle caso sería un gran error, pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Quedarse sería peor, Rusia pensaría que buscaba el dolor que estaba ansioso por infligirle.

No esperó más. Con una última mirada de pavor al hombre frente a él, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, sin pensar nada en más que en el movimiento de sus piernas, una delante de otra, sin detenerlas un solo instante.

- Yao POV -

Correr. Ya. Si no ahora, nunca. Sus ojos dicen que me va a atrapar, haga lo que haga. ¿Por qué huir, entonces? Qué más da, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es alejarme de este monstruo al que ya no reconozco como Iván tanto como me sea posible. ¿Por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué me he involucrado tanto con él? Si sabía que nadie se le acercaba, ¿por qué insistí en aliarme con él? No importa ahora, tengo que correr. No veo por dónde voy, tampoco me importa. Huir, donde sea. Se escuchan ya sus pasos a mi espalda. Me ha dado ventaja, está demasiado seguro de que va a ganar, de que me va a alcanzar. Probablemente tenga razón. Por ahora, solo puedo correr para alejarme de esas zancadas que resuenan en mis oídos como si no existiese nada aparte de ellas. ¿O es mi corazón, enviando un pulso desenfrenado a través de mis venas?

He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevo corriendo. Acabo de chocarme por enésima vez con una de las paredes de esta enorme casa. Sin embargo, no he trastabillado una sola vez, no he dado ni un solo paso en falso por mi propio bien. No puedo permitírmelo.

Mis pulmones y mi garganta arden. Sé que puedo continuar, pero se hace insoportable respirar. No sé si es la carrera lo que está comprimiendo mi pecho, o si el pánico es lo que convirtió mi respiración en un silbido hace tiempo.

De repente, todo se detiene. Una mano de hierro acaba de asir mi brazo y no me permite avanzar un paso más. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? ¿Estaba tan concentrado en huir, que no presté atención a la persona de la que huía? Lo único que mi ahogada respiración me permitió decir, apenas audiblemente, fue:

- No, aru…

No me dejó seguir. Con esa risa infantil que tanto llegué a odiar, me dio la vuelta y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. No se detuvo hasta sentir el metálico sabor de mi sangre en sus labios. Y aquello era sólo el principio.

- Iván POV -

¡Ah, Yao es tan divertido! Adoro que sus ojos se llenen con miedo. Miedo _hacia mí_, para ser más exactos. Qué lindo, ¡qué lindo está cuando me mira así! Sé que en cualquier momento, echará a correr. Quiero que lo haga… Quiero sentir la emoción de la caza una vez más, lo echo mucho de menos. Vamos, ahora… Hazlo ahora, es el mejor momento.

¡Oh! Su mirada lo ha traicionado de nuevo. Si hubiese querido, le habría atrapado antes de iniciar siquiera su huida. Pero, ¿para qué arruinar la diversión tan pronto? Le daré un poco de tiempo para que se crea a salvo… Así, su expresión será mi deleite.

Creo que ya es suficiente. Le he dado suficiente ventaja para que piense que lo he perdido de vista. Vamos, vamos… ¡A buscar a mi pequeño girasol! No puedo evitar reír. ¡Este juego es tan divertido! Sé muy bien dónde ha ido, sus pasos resuenan claramente por los pasillos, no hay duda alguna de la dirección que ha tomado.

Ah, pequeño Yao… ¿Dónde estás? No te escondas, te voy a encontrar de todos modos… Ya no puedo escuchar sus pasos, pero no importa. Puedo oler el aroma a peonías de su pelo. El olor a especias que su piel deja en el aire. De hecho, hasta puedo distinguir el rastro que deja su miedo por doquier.

Me acerco a él, lo noto. Ni lo veo ni lo oigo, pero sé que está cerca. Mis dedos ya no soportan la espera, se cierran sobre sí mismos en anticipación. No puedo dilatarlo más, tengo que atraparlo _ahora. _Creo que oigo su respiración. Es un pitido irregular, pero está ahí. Un golpe. ¿Se habrá hecho daño? Eso no está bien, ¡debe dejarme su cuerpo a mí! ¡Sólo yo puedo golpearlo!

Acabo de verlo, doblando esa última esquina. También veo que está al límite de sus fuerzas, no tardará mucho en parar por sí mismo. Prefiero atraparlo yo, de todos modos. Ya casi, casi está al alcance de mis dedos. Un poco más, ya puedo rozarlo… ¡Es mío!

El susurro de su voz es tan… Hermoso. No puedo detener mi risa, ¡estoy tan feliz de tenerlo ya en mis brazos! No permitiré ni un segundo más que mis labios no tengan lo que desean. Lo quiero, _lo necesito_. Ahora.

* * *

Y esto salió del prompt que me dio **Anyra-Luna**. No sé… Creo que me pasé un poco con el desequilibrio de Iván xD Aunque no está acabado, en cuanto pueda subiré otra versión con un final alternativo, sugerido por **Vanushka**~

Review~?


	2. Para preservar el equilibrio

Aquello era de locos. De locos. No sabía en qué momento las cosas se habían torcido tanto, pero ahora aquellos ojos violetas refulgían como los de una bestia a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Su presa, que en aquel momento tenía un nombre: Yao Wang.

La bestia también tenía un nombre, Iván Braginski, pero ese nombre era algo que él mismo ya había olvidado, para dar paso al delicioso placer que otorga la anticipación. Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel del chino, desprovistos de cualquier sentimiento positivo. Un demencial brillo relampagueó en los ojos violetas del ruso.

- Quiero que juegues conmigo, ¿da? Vamos a jugar… - Aquella sonrisa helada, pavorosa; envió escalofríos a través de la espalda del asiático. – Pero será más divertido si te dejo intentar huir…

Yao sabía muy bien que hacerle caso sería un gran error, pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Quedarse sería peor, Rusia pensaría que buscaba el dolor que estaba ansioso por infligirle.

No esperó más. Con una última mirada de pavor al hombre frente a él, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, sin pensar nada en más que en el movimiento de sus piernas, una delante de otra, sin detenerlas un solo instante.

- Yao POV -

Correr. Ya. Si no ahora, nunca. Sus ojos dicen que me va a atrapar, haga lo que haga. ¿Por qué huir, entonces? Qué más da, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es alejarme de este monstruo al que ya no reconozco como Iván tanto como me sea posible. ¿Por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué me he involucrado tanto con él? Si sabía que nadie se le acercaba, ¿por qué insistí en aliarme con él? No importa ahora, tengo que correr. No veo por dónde voy, tampoco me importa. Huir, donde sea. Se escuchan ya sus pasos a mi espalda. Me ha dado ventaja, está demasiado seguro de que va a ganar, de que me va a alcanzar. Probablemente tenga razón. Por ahora, solo puedo correr para alejarme de esas zancadas que resuenan en mis oídos como si no existiese nada aparte de ellas. ¿O es mi corazón, enviando un pulso desenfrenado a través de mis venas?

He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevo corriendo. Acabo de chocarme por enésima vez con una de las paredes de esta enorme casa. Sin embargo, no he trastabillado una sola vez, no he dado ni un solo paso en falso por mi propio bien. No puedo permitírmelo.

Mis pulmones y mi garganta arden. Sé que puedo continuar, pero se hace insoportable respirar. No sé si es la carrera lo que está comprimiendo mi pecho, o si el pánico es lo que convirtió mi respiración en un silbido hace tiempo.

De repente, todo se detiene. Una mano de hierro acaba de asir mi brazo y no me permite avanzar un paso más. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? ¿Estaba tan concentrado en huir, que no presté atención a la persona de la que huía? Lo único que mi ahogada respiración me permitió decir, apenas audiblemente, fue:

- No, aru…

No me dejó seguir. Con esa risa infantil que tanto llegué a odiar, me dio la vuelta y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. No se detuvo hasta sentir el metálico sabor de mi sangre en sus labios. Y aquello era sólo el principio.

- Iván POV -

¡Ah, Yao es tan divertido! Adoro que sus ojos se llenen con miedo. Miedo _hacia mí_, para ser más exactos. Qué lindo, ¡qué lindo está cuando me mira así! Sé que en cualquier momento, echará a correr. Quiero que lo haga… Quiero sentir la emoción de la caza una vez más, lo echo mucho de menos. Vamos, ahora… Hazlo ahora, es el mejor momento.

¡Oh! Su mirada lo ha traicionado de nuevo. Si hubiese querido, le habría atrapado antes de iniciar siquiera su huida. Pero, ¿para qué arruinar la diversión tan pronto? Le daré un poco de tiempo para que se crea a salvo… Así, su expresión será mi deleite.

Creo que ya es suficiente. Le he dado suficiente ventaja para que piense que lo he perdido de vista. Vamos, vamos… ¡A buscar a mi pequeño girasol! No puedo evitar reír. ¡Este juego es tan divertido! Sé muy bien dónde ha ido, sus pasos resuenan claramente por los pasillos, no hay duda alguna de la dirección que ha tomado.

Ah, pequeño Yao… ¿Dónde estás? No te escondas, te voy a encontrar de todos modos… Ya no puedo escuchar sus pasos, pero no importa. Puedo oler el aroma a peonías de su pelo. El olor a especias que su piel deja en el aire. De hecho, hasta puedo distinguir el rastro que deja su miedo por doquier.

Me acerco a él, lo noto. Ni lo veo ni lo oigo, pero sé que está cerca. Mis dedos ya no soportan la espera, se cierran sobre sí mismos en anticipación. No puedo dilatarlo más, tengo que atraparlo _ahora. _Creo que oigo su respiración. Es un pitido irregular, pero está ahí. Un golpe. ¿Se habrá hecho daño? Eso no está bien, ¡debe dejarme su cuerpo a mí! ¡Sólo yo puedo golpearlo!

Acabo de verlo, doblando esa última esquina. También veo que está al límite de sus fuerzas, no tardará mucho en parar por sí mismo. Prefiero atraparlo yo, de todos modos. Ya casi, casi está al alcance de mis dedos. Un poco más, ya puedo rozarlo… ¡Es mío!

El susurro de su voz es tan… Hermoso. No puedo detener mi risa, ¡estoy tan feliz de tenerlo ya en mis brazos! No permitiré ni un segundo más que mis labios no tengan lo que desean. Lo quiero, _lo necesito_. Ahora.

Con un sobresalto, y un grito ahogado atascado en la garganta, una delgada figura se incorporó en la cama. Su cabello negro como el azabache cayó en cascada por su espalda, pegándose allí donde había un trozo de piel desnudo, cubierto de sudor. Los ojos desorbitados danzaron de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de deshacerse de los restos de aquella pesadilla e intentando reconocer aquel lugar para sentirse a salvo. Calmando su superficial respiración, llevó las rodillas al pecho y las abrazó, escondiendo la cara en sus brazos. Demasiado real para ser un sueño.

Sólo levantó de nuevo la cabeza cuando un movimiento a su lado le llamó la atención. Observó aquella forma encogida que dormía a su lado, apartó los mechones sin apenas color que se pegaban a aquella frente perlada de sudor. Parecía estar teniendo un mal sueño, a juzgar por su expresión y la forma en que se aferraba a las sábanas. Suavemente, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares para despertarlo.

- Iván, estoy aquí, aru… Despierta, todo va bien, aru… - Lo zarandeó levemente al ver que no surtía efecto.

De repente, aquellas grandes manos que aferraban la tela de las sábanas pasaron a aferrar los hombros del asiático y, en una milésima de segundo, el ruso pasó de estar tumbado a estar sentado, con los ojos llenos de miedo y las lágrimas cayendo de ellos sin que pudiese evitarlo. Buscó algo con la mirada desenfrenadamente, hasta que encontró a Yao a su lado.

- Y-Yao, yo… Y-yo no… No quería… -Su voz, ahogada por el miedo y las lágrimas, apenas podía transmitir lo que quería decir. Aún no era capaz de distinguir del todo el sueño de la realidad.

Yao lo abrazó, dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho y acariciándole el pelo para calmarlo. Su sueño… Probablemente habían tenido ambos la misma pesadilla.

- Shhh… Está bien, Iván, aru… Ha sido un sueño, sólo un sueño, aru.

* * *

Y este es el final alternativo No sé exactamente cómo se me ocurrió, así que… Gracias a **Vanushka** por sugerir que fuese un sueño~ Te loveo mucho!

Bueno, pues nada… Decidme qué opináis y tal ^^ Intentaré responder los reviews personalmente~


End file.
